Violet Hill
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: Morgan is the new girl in LA, her mother the principal of a school for geniuses. There, she meets the nerdy Greg. A meeting on "Violet Hill" may lead them to something unexpected and magical. Co-written with the amazing, bizzare, and well, insane InsaneOnTheInside. Morganders. OneShot.


**Okay, so InsaneOnTheInside and I were PMing, and I asked her she though about a Morganders OneShot. Several emails later, "Violet Hill" was created. (Named after InsaneOnTheInside's favorite song.) Let us know what you think! Pretty please? Actually, not a request. Review, or I will track you down. JK. Kind of.**

**Morgan=InsaneOnTheInside**

**Greg=Me, SomewhereOnlyWeKnow**

**MORGAN**

Taking a deep breath, I entered the classroom slowly, my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't know the faces, I didn't know the names, and quite frankly, I was tired of playing this game. The game of being the new girl and not knowing anyone, only for them to stare at you with no expression. You were an outcast in the game, and ultimately, the loser of the game called high school.

I forced myself to look up and try to find an open seat in the chemistry classroom. I sighed and set my books down in the back of the classroom, next to a boy who clearly didn't seem to notice me. I began to shift through the books, finally reaching my chem book and setting it down on the table and staring blankly at it. The boy next to me was reading something intently, and as much as I didn't want to interrupt him, I needed to know what chapter they were currently on.

I nervously turned my head and looked at him, smirking when I saw I was in the presence of a geek. His spiky and sporadic hair stuck out in odd places but fit him well, his ripped jeans and T-shirt making him appear carless and comfortable. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped upon realizing he had earphones in, and I pursed my lips unsurely. I reached out and touched his shoulder gently, and he jumped in his seat, looking around quickly.

I laughed, covering my mouth and trying to get myself to stop. People's heads turned, all of them wearing the same expression of pure nothingness and blank thoughts. Or maybe they did have thoughts that pertained to me, but if they did, they sure as hell weren't showing it.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, gasping for air. His wide eyes relaxed, and his face shifted into a small and easy smile. He nodded and shrugged, pulling out his earphones. "I really did mean to ask what chapter you were on, not to scare you."

His eyes scanned over me and flickered to the other kids in class, all of whom still watching us with an expression clearly recognizable: judgment. He blushed, as if he couldn't believe he was actually going to talk to me. "Chapter 7," he answered, and everyone's heads turned back to what they were doing, the good stuff now gone. "I'm Greg." I shook his extended hand and sent him a warm smile. "Morgan Ecklie," I greeted, and his eyes lit up almost immediately. "I'm new."

"I figured," he said quickly, a grin now clear on his face. "Your mom's our new principal, right? She replaced Ottenwalter?"

I nodded, swallowing hard under the pressure of his good looks. "But I didn't get in just because she's the principal," I assured him. "I do have some brains, believe it or not."

"Of course you do," he answered simply, shrugging. "You don't just have Conrad Ecklie's daughter come here only to find out she's stupid."

There was a silence as I gaped at him. "What?"

"Your dad's Conrad Ecklie, the new Dayshift Supervisor in Las Vegas at their crime lab, right?" he confirmed, and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah," I said stiffly, nodding. "You stalking us or something?"

"No, of course not," he promised. "My dad was in Vegas last month when they promoted him, and it was all over the newspapers. He had called and told me because he knows how much I like that kind of stuff."

"Oh," I said lamely, now feeling stupid.

"You used to live there, huh?" he asked, looking through his book in search of something. "In Vegas, I mean."

"Yeah," I admitted, and he shot me this impish grin that could have lit up a room.

"What?"

"You just…you don't seem to like this school, yet you sit here and let me sound like a total creeper," he laughed, blushing again. "I don't really get you, is all."

"I wouldn't want you to," I returned, and he rolled his eyes, returning to his book. "And I haven't been here long enough to tell whether I like the school or not. But I've always hated new schools, just mostly because their students are judgmental snobs."

I said the last part loudly and earned glares from several students, but smirked at them all. "I'm truly hurt," he said in mock pain, grabbing his chest. "Really. You got me good."

"Oh shut up," I laughed, swatting his shoulder. He smirked and straightened up, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as the teacher walked in. "You're the exception." And knowing he couldn't say anything else when the teacher began to write a page number on the board, he just smiled and opened my book for me, not losing eye contact with me as he flipped to the correct page. His dark brown eyes practically stared through me, and just when the teacher turned his back, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine quickly.

I blinked as he pulled away, this sneaky grin clear on his face. "Mr. Sanders!" the teacher barked, drawing his attention to the front of the room. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Do I even need to?" he asked under his breath, but nodded to the teacher. "My apologies, Professor Turrick."

And as soon as he turned his back, Greg slipped me a note discretely.

_See you after school. 4 PM. Violet Avenue, the big hill._

**GREG **

The sky is gray, and the weatherman is forecasting rain. My mom made me bring a raincoat, which I tossed in the bushes as soon as I left the house. I love the cold air. I love the rain, which we never get here in LA. I shut my eyes, put my hands behind my head as I lie on the green grass on what's been dubbed "Violet Hill". I put my earphones in, letting myself drift away into my music. Images of Morgan dance through my mind, and I can't help but grin. She's beautiful, for one thing. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a shy smile. I can't help but wonder if she knows how pretty she really is.

"Ahh!" A tap on my shoulder scares me out of my daydreams. I pull out my headphones and open my eyes. Morgan stands over me, smirking.

"Wow. You scare easily, huh?" I narrow my eyes at her, and she sends me a smile that takes my breathe away.

"You're cruel, Ecklie." Her smile disappears when she hears the last word. She lies down on the grass next to me.

"I'm surprised you came. Thought I might've scared you away."

"One thing you need to know about me, Sanders. I'm fearless." I turn my head to the side, staring into her eyes.

"Is that good thing?"

"You decide."

"Was that an invitation?" I say, thinking back to what she said earlier. I_ wouldn't want you to yet_. She looks away, stares up at the sky, and quickly changes the subject.

"Isn't it supposed to rain?"

"Yep." I reply honestly. She looks at me like I've gone mad.

"Then why are we out here? Shouldn't we be inside?" A gust of wind hits the hill, and her blonde hair dances in the wind. Mine stays in place. With this much hair gel, a hurricane won't move it.

"Nope." She props herself up on her elbow, and looks at me.

"You're weird." I widen my eyes, pretending to be hurt.

"Ow. That burns." She giggles, a magical sound that echoes around the hill. "And if I'm weird, your mysterious. Why'd you leave Vegas? Mob after you?" The hill goes silent, the only sound is the howling wind. She avoids my gaze, but I can see the sadness dance across her face.

"My parents got divorced." Her voice is filled with different emotions, loneliness, hurt, anger. I instantly regret asking. It explains everything. Her dad in Las Vegas, her mom here. Her eyes are wet, and blinks, pushing back tears. I reach for her hand. She pulls it out of reach. "I didn't mean to intrude...I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She lies to me, blowing a piece of hair out of her face with her mouth.

"But why didn't you stay with your dad?" I mentally hit myself. I need to learn to think before I speak. I'm going to scare her away. And it's the last thing I want.

"Conrad may be successful. But he doesn't give a fuck about me." Now her voice is only anger. The silence that follows is long and awkward. For once, I can't find something to say. She stars up at the sky for a while longer, I watch her as she does.

"Ever just want to run?" I ask her, and she gives me a soft smile.

"All the time."

"Lets pretend we're running away together," I say, and she looks at me like I'm insane. "And we can go wherever we want."

"You think they'd miss us?" She asks, a flicker of a smile gracing her features.

"They'll get over it." Her laugh reverberates around the hill.

"Okay. Where are we going?" I think about it for a moment.

"Northern California. We'll go to San Francisco, Shasta, Marin. We'll stay at a tiny Bed and Breakfast with a pool, and swim until they kicked us out, because it was closing."

"And we'll buy those cheesy postcards with pictures of the cable cars and the Golden Gate on them, and send them to our families, who will hang them on the fridge."

"Think we'll stay there forever?" I ask, and she meets her blue eyes with my brown ones.

"We'll stay until there's somewhere better to go." I grin, and she does too. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, and then I ask the question I've been thinking since I met her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask, letting a drop of rain fall on my nose. "I don't think I believe in anything anymore." She says, and my heart cracks in two. My hope disappears. I'm an idiot. Did I really think I had a chance? I bite my lip, trying not to scream in frustration and annoyance.

"Oh. Um...I need to go." I say, standing up. The rain is dumping on my hair, washing away the hair gel so it sticks to my face.

"What? Why?" She sounds disappointed.

"Because..." _Because I really liked you, but now I know there's no chance you like me back? Because I'm crushed?_ "Because its raining." She looks confused, letting the rain soak her as she lays on the now wet grass.

"I thought you liked the rain." _And I thought _you_ liked _me_._

"My mom will be worried." She looks disappointed.

"No goodbye kiss?" The breathe is knocked out of my body.

"Thought you didn't believe in love."

"Who says I'm in love with you?"

"I don't kiss people who aren't in love with me. And you don't believe in love." I say, crossing my arms. She stands up, completely drenched. The rain continues to pour on us both, but we're in our own little bubble. Mother Nature can't touch us.

"You know, I said I don't _think_ I believe in anything. Maybe you can prove me wrong."

"Maybe I can." One step towards her.

"Then why don't you?" One more.

"Let me think about it." I say, a smirk on my face.

"Just kiss me."

So I do.


End file.
